


Eliza Returns

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Eliza Returns [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before Let's Get Shadowy, Eliza Ruiz returns to Lakewood Plaza Turbo.





	Eliza Returns

They hears a door opening.

It was a woman in her 30s.

She has long curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a blue business suit.

"Mrs. Ruiz!"

Marinuela hugged Eliza.

"Marinuela!"

Raul and Phelia hugged Eliza.

"Raul Phelia!"

K.O., Enid, Rad, Carol and Mr. Gar saws Eliza.

Carol said "Eliza"

But a toddler girl walked to Enid

"Little Gabee"

Carol said "Eliza I'm sorry for lying to you all these years I know you forgive me"

Carol hugged Eliza

Tears streaming through Carol's face

Eliza said "It's okay Carol if Shadowy Figure founds out I'll be in big trouble"

Carol said "You used to be friends with Shadowy Figure since high school"

Eliza said "Yes until I fell in love with Jose Antonio Ruiz' beautiful singing voice and marry him but Shadowy Figure was now filled with jealously"

Everyone gasped

"Shadowy Figure tricked the kids into unlease their rages and emotionally abused them"

Marinuela said "Mrs. Ruiz you need to let it go"

Eliza said "After my husband died, I take care of my daughter Gabee"

Enid said "Plus Gabee got her musical talent from her father"

Gabee began to play a guitar.

But Shadowy Figure sees them

"You will pay for this Eliza Lopez!"


End file.
